Down
by Naominumero18
Summary: La vida no es justa. Cuando todo parece mejorar, la tormenta cae más fuerte. Para Ahsoka la tormenta no para desde que era una niña. Ella solo quiere encontrar la felicidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos soy yo naominumero18 y como habrán notado soy nueva en esto de la escritura. Oh si, esta es la copia de mi historia Down, la voy a escribir en español, ya que, se dificulto escribirla en ingles y no era muy entendible para la mayoria de la gente. **

**Por favor disfruten. **

**Down **

**Capitulo 1**

**Tercera persona POV**

_La obscuridad se sentía por todos lados. Esto causo cierta incomodidad en aquella chica que caminaba por los pasillos de el Templo Jedi. Ella estaba buscando a alguien, a decir verdad estaba muy preocupada. Cada vez que se acercaba a esa habitación sentía que una gran fuerza del mal aumentaba._

_Finalmente se decidió por entrar. Estaba completamente obscuro, la única fuente de luz era aquella ventana que mostraba la ciudad entera._

_Ella empezó a buscar por todos lados '¿donde podrá estar?' se pregunto preocupada. Siguió buscando hasta que vio un sombra frente a la ventana._

_"Ahsoka" dijo con entusiasmo "No sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte, todos estábamos preocupados por ti. Ven hay que ir con los demás" ella casi corría hacia la puerta, pero se dio cuenta que Ahsoka no se movía._

_"¿Ahsoka? vamos hay que ir con los demás" ella seguía sin moverse. Tenia la cabeza baja, mirando el suelo como si fuera la cosa mas maravillosa del universo. No se movía. _

_"Te sientes bien?" pregunto acercándose lentamente, levantando el brazo para tocar el hombro "puedo ayudar-" no termino la frase por que Ahsoka le tomo el brazo y la empujo. La chica cayo de espaldas sorprendida por su actitud._

_Ahsoka la miro con odio. La chica abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, sintió que la tomaban del cuello._

_Ahsoka la estaba torturando con la fuerza, la chica jadeaba y se tocaba el cuello con la esperanza de soltarse "Ah-so-ka" dijo tartamudeando "No me hagas- daño" imploro la pobre chica._

_Ahsoka sonrío maliciosamente "No te voy a matar, aun no, primero tendrás que sufrir al igual que yo" lo ultimo lo casi lo grito._

_En ese momento la puerta se abrió, rebelando la sombra de un hombre, no se la veía la cara. Ahsoka enseguida soltó a la chica, la cual cayo asustada. Ahsoka miro hacia el hombre _

_"AHSOKA" dijo el. Ella estaba apunto de responder, pero en ese momento todo se volvió negro._

**Gracias por leer, el capitulo siguiente no tardare en subirlo. **

**Star Wars no es mió, solo lo hago por entretenimiento, todos los personajes son de Disney.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, este es el capítulo que prometí. No creo poder actualizar en unos días. Mi familia me obliga a separarme de la computadora y pues no puedo escribir -_-**

**Por favor disfruten. **

**Down **

**Capitulo 2**

**Tercera persona POV**

Desperté jadeando,_ 'Esa pudo ser la peor pesadilla que he tenido' _pensé. Mire hacia mi alrededor para darme cuenta que estaba en mi habitación, mire por la ventana y me di cuenta que estaba amaneciendo. Salte de su cama y empecé a vestirme.

Hoy tenia que prepararme, ya que, iba a acompañar a mi padre a recibir a una sanadora o algo así. Como sea no me importaba. Me termine de vestir y salí de mi habitación. Camine fuera de su cabaña para encontrarme con todo el pueblo trabajando. Seguí caminando hasta llegar a la orilla del río, mi padre ya estaba allí.

"Vamos" dijo mirándome. Me limite a asentir.

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar en el centro de aquel bosque. Shili era muy hermoso en cuanto vegetación.

Nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo, a mi no me importaba. Nunca había tenido un buena relación con mi padre, además ¿Qué esperaba? Solo tenia 4 años y en esa edad no hay mucho de que hablar.

Mi padre era alto, sus lekkus eran de color azul, sus ojos de un tono verde y sus marcas en la cara eran líneas.

Un rato más, por fin, escuchamos una carreta de madera acercarse.

Los dos miramos y encontramos a una mujer. Ella era un togruta-humano, su pelo era de color negro y ligeramente ondulado, sus ojos eran negros al igual que sus labios. Tenia en sus mejillas marcas de pequeños diamantes negros. Vestia con pieles de akkul.

Ella nos miro y sonrío. Cuando se acerco lo suficiente saludo ami padre.

"Jefe Tano" dijo mientras se inclinaba " es un placer volver a verlo".

"El placer es mío, Dalma, me alegra volver a tener a nuestra sanadora en la tribu" dijo mi padre.

"Me alegro de estar devuelta" dijo Dalma y miro hacia mi. Se inclino hasta llegar a mi altura "¿así que tu eres Ahsoka?, mira cuanto has crecido, hace años que no te veo. Creo que no te acuerdas de mi" sacudí la cabeza ligeramente. Dalma sonrío.

"Oh, ahora que lo recuerdo. Jefe Tano quiero presentarle a alguien" volteo hacia la carreta "Naomi, puedes venir aquí"dijo.

"¿Naomi?"me pregunte en voz baja.

Al instante de la carreta, salto una niña togruta. Su lekku era de color rosa al igual que sus ojos, sus marcas eran identicas a las mias y parecía como de mi edad. Corrió hacia mi y mi padre.

"Bien, Jefe Tano, Ahsoka, ella es Naomi Shien"dijo Dalma. Naomi me dio un pequeño saludo. Pero yo no respondí solo mire a Dalma.

"Jefe, le pido permiso de criar a Naomi, no tiene hogar y quiero enseñarle los caminos de la medicina" pidió. Mire a mi padre, Naomi lo miraba con ojos suplicantes. Finalmente mi padre asintió "Puede crecer aqui pero tendrá que ayudar con las tareas de la tribu" dijo.

"Claro que si Jefe, vamos Naomi ya tendrás tiempo de conocer a todos" así dijo Dalma y se llevo a Naomi "Adiós, Ahsoka" dijo Naomi con mucha alegría.

Seguí sin responderle. No me gusta hablar mucho, solo cuando es necesario. Mire a mi padre y me dijo "Ve a terminar tus tareas, cuendo termines podrás jugar"Yo asentí y me fui.

Termine mis tareas y fui a mi lugar favorito.

Lejos de la tribu había una pequeña laguna, era tan hermosa es podía divertirme sin las burlas de los demás niños. Siempre me han molestado por... ser diferente.

Moví la cabeza no quería recordar ese momento.

Camine hasta llegar a aqulla laguna. Mi sonrisa de desvaneció... aquí estaba Naomi.

Ella me miro y sonrío "Ahsoka" me saludo. Genial alguien este lugar.

Se acerco a mi y abrió la boca para decir algo. Pero no dijo nada, su mirada se dirigió hacia alguien detrás de mi.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿que tenemos aquí?" una voz masclina dijo.

No... _Jason_. Cerré mis ojos y mis puños.

Jason era un niño togruta con lekkus verde obscuro, yo lo odiaba.

Suspire y me decidí por voltear. En efecto allí estaba Jason y sus dos hermanos Diana y George.

Diana tenia su lekku morado, por lo que se consideraba la niña mas bonita de la tribu y George su lekku eras verde al igual que su hermano, ellos tres tenían mi edad.

"Hola" dijo Naomi alegremente.

"Hola, ¿como te llamas?" dijo Diana.

"Soy Naomi Shien" dijo con orgullo.

"Bien, Naomi ya que eres nueva te daremos un pequeño consejo... no te juntes con ella" dijo George señalándome.

Naomi volteo verme "¿Y por que no?" dijo.

"Por que es diferente. Un peligro para todos, si no fuera hija del Jefe ya estaría muerta" dijo Diana.

Naomi volvió a verme "¿Que tiene de malo ser diferente?" dijo ella.

"No lo vas a entender si te lo decimos, mejor vamos a alejarnos de ella" dijo Jason tomando la manga de Naomi. Ella frunció el ceño y libero su mano

"¿Que haces?" dijo Jason.

"Me voy con Ahsoka" dijo ella

"No lo entiendes ella es mala" dijo Diana.

"Pues parece que ustedes son los malos" dijo Naomi.

Estaba sorprendida.

Naomi se acercaba mas hacia mi con una gran sonrisa. Pero la tomaron de los hombros, y la empujaron haciendo la caer. Lo siguiente que hicieron me llamo la atención. Estaban tomando rocas para lanzárselas. Eso no lo podía permitir. Corrí hacia ellos. Estaban apunto de lanzarle las rocas. Naomi se cubrió.

**Naomi POV**

Me cubrí, solo para esperar el fuerte golpe de las rocas.

Espere, pero no paso nada.

Mire hacia arriba y lo que vi fue sorpréndete.

Ahsoka estaba frente a mi de espadas. Me levante y vi que ella tenia los ojos cerrados. Las rocas estaban flotando frente a ella.

Los tres niños miraban sorprendidos y con miedo en sus ojos.

"Ummm... a-Ahsoka" tartamudee.

En ese momento Ahsoka abrió los ojos, las rocas se dirigieron directamente hacia los niños. Los cuales cayeron al suelo.

"MONSTRUO" dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo y corrieron fuera de allí. Le saque la lengua y me voltee para sonreírle a Ahsoka, pero ella no estaba ahí. Derrepente escuche un pequeño sollozo.

"Ahsoka..." ella volteo para mirarme. Ella estaba sentada en un rincón del lago.

"Y tu que me ves" dijo Ahsoka un poco enojada. Me rey ante su comentario.

"Ahsoka lo que hiciste fue-" no termine la oración ya que Ahsoka me interrumpio.

"¡Fue horrible! tu viste lo que hice ahora toda la tribu lo sabrá y me tomaran como un fenómeno" dijo ella tratando de no llorar.

"Oye yo no les diré nada" respondí.

"Claro que lo harás, todos lo hacen" ella dijo enojada.

"Yo no lo diré" respondí.

Me miro por un momento. Parecía que me estaba analizando. Yo simplemente le sonreí.

No le diría nada a nadie. La defendí y ella me defendió. Finalmente ella aparto la mirada. Nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo, yo estaba a que ella diga algo, pero alparecer no iba a habla _'Mmm... creo que tendré que hacer hablar a esta chica'_ pensé y sonreí.

"Y, ¿como encontraste este lugar?" dije.

**Ahsoka POV**

"Y, ¿como encontraste este lugar?" ella dijo.

La mire por un momento.

"Me perdí" dije simplemente.

Ella sonrío "En mi antiguo hogar no había nada de esto. Debe ser genial vivir aquí" ella dijo disfrutando el aire fresco.

Rodé mis ojos. _'si, claro' _respondí en mi mente.

"¿Puedes darme un recorrido?" dijo ella.

Lo pensé por un momento. Derrepente, una parte de mi contesto"Claro".

_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

**Gracia por leer **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey gente estoy de buenas ¿por que? estoy en casa :'D *Brinca por toda a habitación* No puedo creer que estuve tantos días en un bosque. Gracias por los comentarios y si, estoy consiente que menos gente leerá mi fan fic por nop escribir lo en ingles. Pero no importa, yo seguiré con esto. **

**Down**

**Capítulo 3**

**Ahsoka POV**

No puedo creerlo Naomi en realidad es amable. Estuvimos caminando por horas. Debo admitirlo me agrada, es la primera persona que no se aleja de mi por mis opiniones. También es graciosa.

Llegamos finalmente a una colina en donde podíamos ver la aldea entera. Naomi suspiro. Podía sentir que tenia un conflicto en su mente.

"Ahsoka... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?, sin ofender" dijo ella mirándome a los ojos. Me sorprendí ¿que, quería preguntarme? simplemente asentí.

"¿Por que no hablas mucho? quiero decir ¿por que no te defiendes?"

Me puse triste y abrace mis piernas"Todo el mundo me ignora" dije simplemente.

"Y ¿por que dices que te ignoran?" volvió a preguntar.

"Soy diferente, puedo hacer cosas que los demás no"respondí con un suspiro.

"¿Como lo de las rocas?" esto me hizo un poco de daño. Al parecer ella de dio cuenta "Lo siento, no debí decir eso-"

"No, esta bien no fue tu intención" respondí y nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo. "Gracias" susurre, Naomi sonrió "¿Por que?" me pregunto.

"Por no irte" lo siguiente que sucedió no lo esperaba Naomi me abrazo y yo... le devolví el abrazo. Entonces se escucho un silbido.

"¿Que fue eso?" pregunto Naomi. "Oh nada solo un aviso de que tenemos que volver a la aldea antes de que lleguen los Akkul".

"Oh, poniendo lo así, sera mejor que nos vayamos ya" las dos reímos y volvimos a la aldea. Todos estaban preparándose para dormir. Seguimos caminando y nos encontramos a Dalma.

"Vaya, parece que ustedes dos se divirtieron mucho" dijo ella alegremente, Naomi y yo sonreímos "Pero por hoy se acabo la diversión. Tienen que dormir".

"Ohh" dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo.

Luego miramos para ver a Diana y a George con una sonrisa maliciosa. "¿Donde esta Jason?" Naomi me susurro. Mire y era verdad, no había rastro de Jason. 'Oh, no' pensé.

"Bueno nos vemos mañana. Adiós Ahsoka" dijo Dalma.

"Buenas noches, Soka" ella se despidió. Me reí ante el apodo y me despedí moviendo la mano.

Me volví a ver a Diana y George, ya no estaba ahí. Camine hacia casa '¿donde esta Jason?' pensé. Estaba obscureciendo así que decidí empezar a correr hacia casa. Entre y grite "¡Ya llegue...!" espere una respuesta y nada...

Seguí caminando y lo que encontré me asusto mucho. Era Jason estaba hablando con mi padre, mi cuerpo se volvió frió. No podía creerlo. Empece a caminar lentamente con la esperanza de que no se dieran cuenta de mi presencia.

"Ahsoka" dijo mi padre cerré los puños y me di la vuelta lentamente, esperando un regaño. Llegue hacia ellos "¿Si, señor?" le pregunte, mirando su cara no parecía enfadado "Quiero que prepares a la aldea mañana por la mañana, daré un aviso" dijo el con una sonrisa. Era extraño, casi nunca había visto a mi padre sonreír. Lo mas extraño era ¿por que Jason estaba aquí? no me lo esperaba y lo único que quería hacer era dormir. Subí a mi cama, me acosté y poco a poco sentí como mis parpados se empezaban a cerrar. Antes de pensarlo me quede completamente dormida.

**Capitulo corto, lo siento. Estoy tan cansado por el viaje que solo pude escribir esto. Pero no se preocupen, mañana subire un nuevo capítulo lo prometo. Hasta la próxima y gracias por leer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, chicos ¿como han estado?, yo con frió. Estaba leyendo 'El Templo' me dije 'actualiza ya, que estas esperando'.**

**Si, lo lamento tanto dije que iba actualizar y no lo hice. Mi excusa es que fui a las escuela y ni yo misma me lo creo, 7 exámenes sorpresa el mismo día. Y aun no acaban, es horrible.**

**Así que lo lamento no volverá a suceder. Bueno no quiero hacerlos esperar así que deja de leer esto (~._.)~ ¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ DIJE QUE LEAS!, wow que rebelde XD**

**Down**

**Capitulo 4 **

**Ahsoka POV**

Me desperté por un ruido en mi habitación, me levante un poco y vi que mi puerta estaba abierta _'que extraño, yo siempre la dejo cerrada' _me dije a mi misma. Otro ruido, me estremecí. Mire a la derecha _'nada'_, al frente_ 'nada'_, arriba _'nada'_, a la izquierda "BOOO" dijo alguien, grite y caí en mi cama.

Entonces escuche una gran risa. Mire para arriba y vi a Naomi en mi cama riendo a carcajadas.

Una pequeña lagrima salio de su cara, cando termino de reír me miro y sonrió "Buenos días, Soka" ella dijo.

"Hola, Naomi ¿como entraste aquí?" le pregunte y me puse de pie.

"Tu papá me dejo entrar" respondió.

"Oh.." respondió. En la mañanas no hablo mucho. "Oye, Dalma dijo que tenia que ir a hacer mis tareas ¿sabe de que esta hablando?" pregunto Naomi.

Oh si, las tareas, en mi tribu a las niñas de tres años tiene que aprender a cultivar y a recolectar "Solo tenemos que hacer unas cosas, no te preocupes, aprenderás rápido" le dije, ella sonrió "Pues vamos" dijo ella con alegría. Corrimos por los pasillos de mi casa hasta que nos topamos con mi padre.

"Buenos días, Jefe Tano" dijo ella sin miedo y alegremente "Buenos días, Naomi" dijo simplemente. Me miro y me incline un poco. El asintió y se fue.

Naomi y yo seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a la área de cultivo. Allí estaba Diana y su grupo presumido, nos sentamos. Nos empezaron a mostrar la importancia de las semillas. Es raro ¿no? las niñas en otras aldeas en este momento están jugando o corriendo, mientras nosotras estamos aquí aprendiendo. Simplemente es que a partir de los 3 años las niñas y los niños de nuestra tribu tenemos una capacidad de aprender mas fácilmente, así que la aprovechamos para prosperar como pueblo.

Salí de mis pensamientos gracias a Naomi que me decía que la clase había terminado. Mire al cielo y recordé lo que mi padre dijo _'quiero que reúnas a la aldea mañana por la mañana, daré un aviso' _"Naomi, ¿me puedes acompañar a reunir al pueblo?" pregunte.

"¿Como? hay mucha gente aquí" me dijo.

"No te preocupes, sígueme" subimos a una pequeña torre en el centro de la aldea. Desde aquí se podía ver a la tribu trabajado. Dentro de la torre solo había una gran cuerno vikingo **(si lo se, asi se llama xD)**.Naomi comenzo a explorar, mientras yo miraba por la ventana esperando la señal de mi padre para reunir a todos. Por fin la señal llego y sople en el cuerno, se emitió un sonido grave y en unos segundos toda la tribu fue reunida. Naomi estaba sorprendida. Bajamos de la torre y nos metimos entre la multitud para escuchar.

"Pueblo mio. Como tradición de la tribu, tengo que tomar a un estudiante para entrenarlo. Para que sea nuestro general y protector cuando cumpla 18 años" dije mi padre.

"Y si gana el respeto de todos los pueblos de Shili, se casara con mi hija" dijo. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Tenia sospechas de alguien pero quería asegurarme "Les presento a ese estudiante, Jason Hammer"

La multitud empezó a aplaudir. Mis lagrimas cayeron al igual que mi corazón, empece a temblar. Naomi noto esto "Ahsoka ¿estas bien?" no respondí por que empece a correr.

Empujaba a todos. Sentia que Naomi me seguia, no me importaba quería alejarme de todo. Llegue a aquel rincón en un lago y me senté. Quería llorar. _'Jason' _pensé con odio. Yo quería ser la estudiante de mi padre para mostrarle que soy digna de su respeto. Solo quería escuchar esas palabras _'Estoy orgulloso de ti, Ahsoka' _se repetía en mi cabeza como una tortura.

"AHSOKA" escuche los gritos de Naomi.

Todo tenia sentido ahora, Jason se vengo con algo que nunca espere, él sabia que yo quería mostrar mi potencial.

"AHSOKA" volvi a escuchar, no queria ver a nadie...

**Naomi POV**

Mire a Ahsoka, estaba preocupada por ella."Ahsoka..." ella volteo a mirarme, se notaba que estaba llorando "No te preocupes, todo estara bien-" me interrumpió.

"No, nada va a estar bien mi padre no confía en mi y perdí la única oportunidad de ser digna de su respeto y que me acepte" me sorprendí.

"¿De que hablas Ahsoka?" pregunte, "Nada Naomi" ella me dijo y abrazo sus piernas "Vamos, se como te sientes" le dije.

"NO, ¡TU NO TIENES IDEA DE COMO ME SIENTO!" me grito, mire su rostro, estaba enfurecido. Baje la mirada "Si lo se" dije.

"Se que obedeces a tu padre con la esperanza de que sonría y te abrace o hacer algo para que vean que puedes hacerlo bien, que no eres un error" lo ultimo casi lo susurre.

Ella levanto la mirada. "Mis padres nunca me quisieron, siempre me decían que era un error o un fracaso. Y cuando tuvieron la oportunidad de alejarme de ellos la tomaron. Me llevaron al bosque y me abandonaron, después encontré a Dalma y me trajo aquí" le dije. No iba a llorar, ya no. Ahsoka me miraba con ojos muy abiertos "Lo siento" dijo.

"No tienes que disculparte Ahsoka, tu no hiciste nada malo" le respondí "A veces lo único mejor es sonreír, tuve que aprender eso" Ahsoka me miraba sorprendida. "Todo va a estar bien" le dije.

Ella suspiro y sonrío "Si..." dijo "Oye creo que deberíamos regresar a la aldea antes de que empiecen a buscarnos" dijo con una sonrisa. "Si lo se no quiero ser comida por un Akul" dije. Las dos reímos y nos dirigimos a casa.

**Ahsoka POV**

Invite a Naomi a quedarse a dormir conmigo, me gusta su compañía. La mayoría del tiempo se la pasa hablando, pero me gusta tiene muchas cosas de que hablar.

"¿Quien es ella?" me pregunto. Mire a lo que estaba señalando y era una pintura.

"Mi madre" dije y sonreí. Su lekku era de color azul rey, sus ojos morados y sus marcas eran iguales a las mías. "Es muy bonita" dijo ella. "Gracias" le respondí.

Mi madre murió cuando tenia pocos meses de nacida. Dicen que los piratas atacaron la tribu y la mataron. Después nos establecimos aquí en un lugar seguro. Pero, muchos afirman que volverán a atacar, _'algún día' _pensé.

Naomi bostezo"Buenas noches, Soka" me dijo y se cobijo "Buenas noches, Naomi" le respondí y en tan solo unos segundos me quede dormida.

**Si con lo de 'el cuerno vikingo' no recuerdo como se llamaba así que le puse así y si me gustan los vikingos me interesa saber de otras culturas. Oh si hay algún problema o algo no cuadra en la historia díganmelo, yo aclarare todas sus dudas :D No saben lo mucho que me ayudan sus criticas, ustedes son geniales. Por ahora me voy tengo mañana examen de matemáticas y educación física. Hasta luego amigos. (~._.)~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicos, estoy muy feliz ya que por fin me pude comprar el libro que quería y los exámenes sorpresa terminaron :'D. Alguien de pregunto que si en esta historia Ahsoka no estaría en la Orden, pues no se preocupen ella si estará en ella. En este capitulo le pido que me digan que tan bueno es necesito saber si necesito cambiar algo, por favor denme su opinión.**

**Disfruten el capitulo (~._.)~ **

**Down **

**Capitulo 5**

**1 año después**

**Naomi POV**

A pasado mucho tiempo desde que Ahsoka y yo nos volvimos amigas. Ahora tenemos 4 años. Estoy tan feliz de haber encontrado este lugar. Ahsoka se volvió como mi hermana. Empecé a acostumbrarme a estar aquí. Todo era perfecto, el paisaje, el clima, la comida, eramos una gran familia feliz. Pero hoy Ahsoka lucia extraña. Cuando la conocí, no hablaba mucho y siempre tenia la mirada hacia abajo, pero conforme nos fuimos conociendo cambio, habla más y no parecía triste.

Pero hoy parecía todo lo contrario. En la mañana cuando desperté, salude a Dalma, ella se había convertido en una madre para mi.

Corrí y salude a todos los que se me acercaban. Entre a casa de Ahsoka y estaba dormida como de costumbre. La llame y se fue a vestir.

Hoy íbamos a ir a recolectar en la noche, para el invierno. Salimos de casa y empezamos a caminar. Ahsoka no decía nada, solo miraba al suelo. Al principio creí que estaba medio dormida pero no, solo miraba al suelo. Parecía que algo le molestaba. "Es un lindo día, ¿no lo crees?" le pregunte. Ella simplemente asintió. Fruncí el ceño, tenia que pensar otra cosa para hacerla hablar "¿Como dormiste hoy?" le pregunte "Bien" dijo en voz baja.

Me detuve, ella siempre me contaba de sus sueños. Recuerdo que una vez dijo que en su sueño vio a muchos hombres, todos eran iguales y eran soldados en la guerra. También veía a un hombre completamente vestido de negro, incluso un día dibujo a aquel hombre. Pero después de un tiempo nos olvidamos de eso.

"Oye, ¿estas bien?" le dije. Pero ella seguía mirando al suelo.

**Ahsoka POV**

"Oye, ¿estas bien?" me pregunto Naomi, la mire. Este día se sentía extraño, como si algo malo fuera pasar, pero no se que. Volví a tener ese sueño en donde torturaba a esa chica y aquel hombre aparecía. También veía a dos hombres que parecían pelear en un mundo de lava. No quiero asustarla "Estoy bien Naomi, solo tengo un poco de sueño" intente sonreír un poco. Ella me miro un momento y finalmente asintió. Seguí caminando y nos pusimos a trabajar. Pasaron horas. La actividad terminaría hasta las 8:00 pm y solo eran las 7:00 pm. Una hora mas y terminaríamos.

Seguía preocupada. Algo no estaba bien. "Ya quiero aprender a cazar, esto es aburrido" dijo Naomi, me reí. Pero antes de responder, se escucho la alarma de la tribu que anunciaban que teníamos que volver "¿Que esta pasando? esa alarma solo suena a las 11:00 pm" dijo Naomi.

"Creo que deberíamos-" no termine de hablar, ya que se escucho un gran estruendo. Nos miramos y empezamos a correr a la aldea.

Llegamos y vimos un espectáculo horrible, toda la aldea estaba en llamas los aldeanos corrían en dirección contraria a la nuestra. De repente alguien se nos acerca con cara de horror.

"Naomi, Ahsoka. No hay tiempo de explicar vengan conmigo" era Dalma, nunca la había visto tan nerviosa. Nos tomo de los brazos y empezó a jalarnos fuera de la aldea. "¿Que sucede? ¿por que nos vamos?" le pregunte un poco preocupada. "Estamos siendo atacados" ella me respondió sin verme. "¿Por quien?" pregunto Naomi. Parecía que Dalma quería llorar "_Piratas_" dijo en un susurro.

Mis ojos se abrieron y empece a correr hacia el centro de la ciudad. Escuchaba los gritos de Naomi, pero no me importaba. Mi madre murió cuando fuimos atacados por piratas, tenia que ver a mi padre, saber que esta bien. "AHSOKA" escuche de nuevo_ 'lo siento, Naomi' _. Seguía corriendoy ella me seguía persiguiendo.

De repente se escucho como si algo estuviera apunto de caer, mire arriba y era un árbol envuelto en llamas. Había dos posibilidades o el árbol caía y bloqueaba mi camino o seguía corriendo y el árbol me aplastaba. Tenia que parar, le ordene a mis piernas que se detengan pero estas no me obedecieron, siguieron corriendo. El árbol empezó a caer, en realidad no recuerdo que hice pero logre esquivarlo. Naomi no lo logro "¡AHSOKA!" ella me grito desde el otro extremo, ella estaba llorando. "POR FAVOR REGRESA"

"Lo siento" dije en voz baja, sentí una lagrima caer de mi rostro. Me di la vuelta y seguí corriendo. Se escuchaban estruendos. Y por fin, vi a mi padre tratando de salvar la vida de muchos. Corrí hacia él. Me miro con ojos preocupados sin dejar de pelear.

"Ahsoka ¿que haces aquí?, tienes que irte ahora" el dijo un poco enojado. Le iba a responder, pero me tomaron por la ropa y me levantaron. Un ser extraño me miro y rió. "Este sera un gran esclavo" dijo. Yo trataba de soltarme, pero era muy fuerte para mi. De un momento a otro mi padre lo golpeo y yo caí al suelo.

"¡CORRE!" me grito mi padre, iba a correr pero mis piernas no me obedecieron y permanecieron ahí. "¡¿QUE NO ME OÍSTE?! DIJE-" no termino de hablar, por que se oyó un gran estruendo. Mi padre cayo de rodillas y se desplomo en el suelo. Detrás de él, estaba la misma criatura extraña apuntando con un arma. "PADRE" grite y corrí hacia él.

"Ahsoka... necesito que corras y no mires atrás" dijo en voz baja. Mis lagrimas corrían por mi cara.

"No papi, no te vayas, tengo miedo" dije en voz baja. Él me dedico una sonrisa.

"Eres igual a tu madre..." dijo en voz baja y acaricio mi cara "Quiero que corras, no mires atrás... te quiero" dijo en voz baja. Después de eso, ya no se movía. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar. Aquellas criaturas reían a carcajadas. Eso me enfureció. No me movía, miraba el cuerpo de mi padre.

"La bebé necesita a su papi" dijo uno. Enfurecí más. Todos reían. Pero uno de ellos empezó a tomarse del cuello. Todos me miraban sorprendidos. En eso se escucho como su cuello se rompió en dos. Levante mi cabeza y en eso todos cayeron muertos. El único vivo era ese hombre que mato a mi padre.

Me miraba con miedo, di un paso adelante y el me imploro piedad.

"Por favor, no me hagas daño. Prometo alejarme de aquí, no le haré daño a nadie nunca más. Solo no me mates" imploro rápidamente.

"No" fue lo único que dije y de un momento a ese hombre cayo muerto. Empece a parpadear y mire a mi alrededor _'que he echo'_ me dije. Mire mis manos estaban cubiertas de sangre. "No" mi voz se quebró. Empece a correr. La ira me absorbió y ahora los he matado a todos. _'Se lo merecían'_ una voz dijo en mi cabeza _'No puedes acabar con la vida de cualquier persona por tu ira'_ otra voz decía _'PERO MATARON A TU PADRE'_. Estas palabras me rompieron, caí y llore. No tenia a nadie, _'estoy sola'_ me decía a mi misma. Después de un rato me quede dormida.

**~OoO~**

Me desperté por un aullido _'Akuls'_ pensé y me levante rápidamente. Mire al cielo, estaba completamente obscuro. Empece a caminar, ya estaba un poco más calmada. Pero luego se me vino a la mente _'¿que voy a hacer ahora? no tengo a nadie' _seguí caminando. Tenia hambre y estaba cansada. Pero luego vi _'¿una luz?' _corrí hacia ella. Era la ciudad de Kiros, por fin. Siempre he escuchado que era la capital de Shili, pero nunca pude venir aquí.

Seguí caminando sin saber a donde ir. Mi estomago gruño. En volví mis brazos en mi estomago. Caminaba con la cabeza baja. Todo lo que había sucedido se reproducía en mi cabeza. Mi distracción era tan grande que choque con alguien, caí de espaldas. Me frote la cabeza y mire hacia arriba. Era un hombre extraño, no tenia lekkus y parecía que estaba usando una mascara. Me puse de pie enseguida. "Ten cuidado pequeña" su voz era grave. Yo no le respondí. El... ¿me sonrió?.

"Ya es muy noche, tus padres deben estar preocupados" me dijo y baje la mirada. _'Mi padre'_ sentí que se formaban lagrimas en mis ojos. "Lo siento, pequeña" dijo. Negué con la cabeza, no podía seguir llorando. Levente la mirada. Él me veía, su mirada era tranquilizadora. "Soy el maestro Jedi Ploo Koo" el extendió su mano esperando una respuesta. No estaba segura ¿Podía confiar en él?

Lo mire por un momento. Seguía sonriendo. No tenia opción era tomar su mano o quedarse sola para siempre. Lo mire a los ojos. Finalmente tome su mano "Ahsoka Tano" le dije.

Le dedique una pequeña sonrisa. Me seguía sonriendo. "Y bien, pequeña Soka ¿Has oído hablar de los Jedis?" dijo.

Fruncí el ceño _'¿Jedi?'._

**Por favor revisen necesito su opinión, es muy inportante para mi. Gracias por leer (~._.)~**

**No soy dueña de Star Wars The Clone Wars, teodos los derechos son reservados para Disney. Solo soy dueña de Naomi, Jason, Diana, George, Dalma y El Jefe Tano xD.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lo siento tanto, no he actualizado en mucho tiempo pero tengo una buena excusa. Así es de nuevo estuve de viaje :P y además hace unas semanas fue mi cumpleaños. Muchos familiares vinieron para navidad y... bah muchas excusas. Voy a dar un aviso si no actalizó pronto es por que estoy de viaje mucho tiempo. Ya que el trabajo de mi padre requiere cambiarse de casa por distintas razones así que gracias por la espera. Disfrute el capítulo.**

**Down**

**Capitulo 6**

**7 años después**

**Tercera persona POV**

Se escucho un gran estruendo en la sala de entrenamientos del templo Jedi. Las crías aplaudían al ganador del combate. En la lona estaba una niña togruta, vencida por sexta vez.

"Muy bien crías, el entrenamiento a terminado. Pueden ir a cenar, mañana sera otro día" dijo aquel maestro de cabello castaño claro, con barba y ojos azules.

"Si maestro Kenobi" respondieron a unisono los niños que estaban en la sala. Cada uno comenzó a salir. La togruta se levanto, dispuesta a irse lo mas desprevenidamente. Deseando que el maestro no quisiera hablar con ella. "Padawan Tano, podrías esperar un momento" dijo con calma Kenobi. _'Genial'_ pensó con amargura la niña.

Esperaron a que todas las crías salieran. Finalmente, cuando todos se fueron, el maestro Kenobi comenzó a caminar en círculos. La niña bajo la mirada, esperando el mismo discurso de siempre.

"Volviste a perder" dijo el con calma.

"Lo se" respondió la pequeña.

"Es la sexta vez" dijo sin mirarla.

"Lo se" volvió a repetir.

"Padawan, no puedes seguir así" la niña bajo la mirada aun mas.

"Lo siento" dijo la niña en voz baja.

"No tienes que disculparte, Ahsoka" dijo tomando la barbilla de la niña y levantando su mirada. Ahsoka lo miro, con la misma tristeza en sus ojos, ahora color gris. No había felicidad en ella, no tenia esa esperanza de cualquier niño. Ahsoka suspiro.

"Ahsoka, puedes confiar en mi. Dime lo que paso en Shili" dijo con tranquilidad. Los ojos de la padawan se abrieron, recordando lo que paso hace 7 años. Bajo la mirada.

El Jedi se percato que había un conflicto en su mente y se rindio. No iba a hacerla hablar. "Puedes irte Padawan Tano". La niña salio lo mas rápido posible. Obi-wan Kenobi negó con la cabeza _'Pobre niña'_ pensó. Y se dirigió a sus aposentos a buscar a su imprudente Padawan.

**Ahsoka Tano POV**

Corrí lo más rápido posible. No iba a ir a comer, no tenia hambre. Me dirigí a mi lugar favorito, la terraza del templo. Allí podía despejar mis pensamientos. El aire era fuerte y fresco. Estaba disfrutando la puesta del sol.

Hace 7 años que paso lo de Shili.

Hace 7 años encontré al maestro Ploo Koo.

Hace 7 años que no escucho nada de Naomi.

Hace 7 años que mi padre murió.

Hace 7 años que vivo en este infierno.

7 años que para mi han sido muy lentos. No podía creerlo, por alguna razón desde que llegue el Maestro Obi-wan Kenobi se a empeñado en saber mi pasado. No entiendo por que. Desde que llegue no he tenido comunicación con nadie. Si en la aldea no hablaba, aquí no existo.

_'Mírate... estas aquí como una persona débil, a tu edad tu padre estaba luchando y no aquí llorando como un bebé'_ me decía a mi misma. No podía soportarlo.

Negué con la cabeza y me decidí por mirar la ciudad. Saque unos binoculares que me regalo el Maestro Ploo, cuando lo conocí. Y empece a mirar por las calles. Nada interesante, solo reductores de velocidad por las calles, borrachos, lo mismo de siempre. Pero, había una mujer que me resulto muy interesante. Su ropa era vieja y traía una caja en su brazos. Finalmente se detuvo un poco cerca del templo. Dejo la caja. Parecía que iba a llorar, se acerco lentamente a la caja y dio un beso. Después salio corriendo de ahí.

No se por que, pero una gran curiosidad cayo sobre mi _'No, no es tu asunto'_ pero como siempre me ignore a mi misma y decidí ver que había en aquella extraña caja. Me acerque lentamente ¿Y si era una bomba?

Camine aun más lento, cuando finalmente mire. Mi mirada se suavizo y temblé ligeramente.

Aquello que estaba en la caja, era nada menos que un pequeño bebé.

No puede ser. Mire al pequeño bebé, parecía que estaba despertando _'¿Que voy a hacer? No puedo llevarlo al templo, no es sensible a la fuerza. Ademas si lo aceptaban ¿Que iba a hacer el pequeño? Existen rumores de que la guerra podría comenzar'_

Un momento. ¿Por que me estoy preocupando por este bebé? No es mio, y por que me tendría que hacer cargo de él. No es mi responsabilidad. Empece a caminar al templo _'No es mi responsabilidad, ¿Por que hacerme cargo de él?'_ pensé. Él niño empezó a llorar. _'Genial'_ voltee a verlo, mire al cielo. Y empezó a llover _'Oh no'_

Él pequeño lloro con más fuerza _'Me voy a arrepentir de esto'_ Corrí hacia la caja y tome al niño. Empeze a correr lejos del templo. No tenia ni idea de a donde iba. Solo corría. "Me voy a meter en grandes problemas" dije en voz baja. Corrí. La lluvia se volvió más fuerte. Tuve que refugiarme en un pequeño callejón lejos de la lluvia. Él niño lloro un poco. "Vamos chico, no llores" le dije al bebé.

Momentos más tarde la lluvia bajo de nivel y continué caminado. "A donde te llevare" dije. Seguí caminando, evitaba las miradas que me dirigían las personas alrededor de mi. De un momento a otro un hombre se acerco a mi.

"Hola, pequeña. ¿Que haces aquí sola con ese niño?" él me dijo. Era alto y vestía con ropa andrajosa mal oliente. Sonrió.

Yo simplemente seguí caminando. Pero él bloqueo mi paso. "Te hice una pregunta" dijo con un poco de molestia en su voz. Seguí sin hablar.

"Cuando hago una pregunta me gusta que me respondan, oh si no-"

"Oh si no ¿que?" una voz femenina lo interrumpió. Dirigimos la mirada hacia la mujer que estaba detrás de aquel hombre. Lo miraba furiosa. "Nada, Señorita Watson" el hombre le dijo y se fue, como si nada hubiera pasado.

La mujer volteo a verme, su mirada se suavizo. "Pequeña no deberías estar aquí, es muy peligroso" dijo con voz suave. Yo la mire con ojos asustados. "Una tormenta se acerca sera mejor que vayamos a mi casa. Vamos" ella me dijo. Caminamos hasta llegar a una puerta grande y de madera. Entramos, era una casa muy bonita.

"Déjame ver a ese pequeño" dijo refiriéndose al bebé que traía en brazos. Se lo di y me senté en uno de los sofá que tenia. "Este niño es hermoso, ¿Es tu hermano?" pregunto.

Sacudí la cabeza. "Mmm... ¿Tu familiar?" pregunto, volví a negar. Ella frunció el ceño "Entonces que haces con este pequeño bebé" me dijo. "Yo lo encontré" me anime a decir.

Ella me miro sorprendida. Pero luego se presento "Soy Elionor Watson" dijo y me estrecho la mano. "Ahsoka Tano" le devolvi el saludo. "Eres muy valiente, cuidar a este niño" dijo con orgullo.

"Gracias" respondí tímidamente.

Elionor era una joven de unos 20 años, vestía con un hermoso vestido de flores _'Muy infantil'_ pensé. Su cabello era corto y ondulado, tenia ojos marrones y su piel era de color oscuro.

Después de un rato de platicar, me di cuenta que ella era agradable y muy amable. Me dijo que trabajaba en cuidar niños menores de 5 años. He ahí del porque vestía así.

No me di cuenta del tiempo que me demore. Pero Elionor me pregunto. "¿Que vas a hacer con el pequeño?" me sorprendí. No tenia ni idea de que iba a hacer. Me quede en silencio.

"Usted podría cuidarlo" dije en voz baja. Elionor frunció el ceño. "Ahsoka, yo podría cuidarlo. Pero, así no funcionan las cosas. Tu no te encontraste a este niño por casualidad, no. La fuerza trabaja en una manera misteriosa, por algo hizo que te encontraras con él." dijo.

"Pero no puedo cuidarlo, soy una Jedi" respondí rápidamente.

"¿No es la labor de un Jedi cuidar a los demás?" baje la mirada, ella tenia razón. "Te diré algo" dijo levantando mi barbilla para mirarla a los ojos. "Yo cuidare al pequeño, pero tendrás que prometer venir a cuidarlo" dijo con seriedad y luego me ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

Tenia que hacerlo, si no, ¿a donde llevaría al niño? Sonreí "Lo prometo" dije. Ella sonrió aun mas y fue a buscar al bebé.

Cuando lo trajo me lo dio, lo carge con mucho cuidado. Después de todo lo que había pasado ni tiempo tuve de verlo completamente. Él pequeño abrió los ojos y me miro. Me sentía rara, parecía que un destello se abría en mi corazón, el niño sonrió. Tenia un poco de cabello castaño oscuro. Y sus ojos, eran azules como los míos. Pero los suyos tenían algo diferente, radiaban felicidad y esperanza. Sonreí, no tenia ni idea de cuanto tiempo mire al niño. Después de un rato, lo acosté y lo dejamos dormir.

Ya era muy tarde. Pronto se darían cuenta que no estoy en la cama. Estaba apunto de irme, pero Elionor me llamo... de nuevo. Hice una mueca, pero le hice caso. "Él pequeño necesita un nombre... que te parece Brian " dijo ella.

"Es perfecto..." dije con la esperanza de poderme ir. "¿Y su apellido?" pregunto. Me levante y camine hacia la puerta. La abrí un poco y voltee para mirarla. "Tano, Brian Tano" respondí, ella me sonrió y yo me fui.

**¿Y bien? **

**Lo escribí mientras escuchaba 'You are not alone' de Michael Jackson :'D y en mi casa son la 11:00 pm creo que debería de ir a dormir. Aquí es 24 de diciembre así que FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO. Hasta la proxima chicos. Portensé bien :P**


End file.
